war of the coupes
by CSI-babe1
Summary: D/L vs. F/S both couples know about each other and will do anything to get them to admit it. please leave comments and any advice. rated T for later chapters to come thanks


War of the couples 

Flack/Stella vs. Danny/Lindsay - round 1

D/L plan 

Danny and Lindsay knew about Stella and Flack, they wanted to make them go public but they knew that Flack and Stella wanted to do the same thing to them.

"they make such a cute couple, I don't know why they hide it" Lindsay said to Danny as she saw the two of them talking in the next room.

"they're just like us though, I mean we make such a good couple to." Danny replied standing next to Lindsay.

"that's not the point, if we put all the attention on them, the new couple then the suspicious questions about us will disappear." she said sounding like a genius.

Stella walked through the door and Danny and Lindsay rushed back to their work stations. "hey guys, you managed to get anything." Stella asked putting on her white lab coat.

"no, not really I've been distracted by…my phone, yeah my friend called." she said trying not to look at Stella because she would know instantly that she was lying.

"what about you Danny?" Stella asked, Danny looked at Lindsay and silently asked what to say.

"oh, me well no. I had to emm…pee yeah I was at the toilet sorry." he said going a bit red but trying to concentrate on his work.

"hey Stell can I talk to you for a min?" Flack asked "hey you guys." Danny and Lindsay both said hi back and watched the two of them walk away.

"ok Linds that was too close, we spend more time concentrated on them two than work." he said with a serious face. Lindsay just stood there and smiled. "what, are you happy that we could get fired."

"well the quicker we prove that they are together, the quicker we can get back to work." she said swabbing a bottle for DNA. "plus I think it's more fun when there's risk at hand, don't you?"

Danny didn't answer but just sighed, and went back to work. Stella came back into the room and had a grin spread across her face. Danny and Lindsay just looked at each other and slyly smirked. "hey guys." Stella said

"what made you so happy?" Lindsay asked, knowing exactly what it was.

"oh nothing, just nothing." she replied putting her gloves on and going to work.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lindsay and Danny sat in the locker room. "I need you to write a love letter." Lindsay said handing him a piece of pink paper and pen.

"why me , why can't you do it?" he asked

"because men have messier writing, it might convince her that it's Flack that wrote it." she said almost like there was a light bulb turning on above her head.

"you do know she is a CSI and will probably figure this out." he said almost giggling seeing the picture when Stella shouts at them for pulling such a prank.

"just write." Lindsay said

"ok, ok just tell me what to write" he replied pen in hand

"dear Stella, I want you to know that I think you are the most radiant and beautiful woman I have ever seen. The way your curly hair falls about your face captures me, if I could I would spend the whole day just staring into those big beautiful eyes. You're the one woman that can really stop me in my tracks and I have never felt like this about any one in my life. I love you so much more than I can say. Love Don" Lindsay said with a small smile across her face.

"wow Montana that was deep, how'd you come up with that?" he asked folding the bit of paper.

"I think any girl wit love in her heart can think of stuff like that."

"ok since I wrote it, you have to deliver it." Danny said hading her piece of paper.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lindsay looked behind her making sure Stella was no where to be seen before going into her office. She placed the letter on the keyboard of the computer and left.

Danny and Lindsay stared at Stella's office all day hoping she would hurry up and go in. then finally they watched her go in and sit down, she picked up the piece of paper and read it. She was grinning and Lindsay smiled. "it worked" she whispered.

* * *

TBC…

Leave a comment please


End file.
